Of Memories and The Hatred
by Rone M. Daen
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru get into a fight and things get ugly. A oneshot between two stories i have yet to post. Sorry about that.


**Of Memories and The Hatred**

By Rone Marie D.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: This is a One-shot story from the Blood Awakening series. Do NOT steal my story.

8888888 Flash Back 8888888

"I can't stand to be near you," Kagome spat out.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Sesshomaru blandly stated, with a gleam in his eyes. "There were times where I wanted to kill in almost every life time."

And with that, she took a step backward. She feared that he would have the sudden impulse and do it. She gulped as he took a step forward.

He continued to speak. "The first time we met, I helped kill your family. That same lifetime, I met you again and end up dead by you extracting your revenge."_ I held you in my arms thinking I had something to save me from the beast I had believe I truly am. I am a monster living a lonely and cold existence. I guess nothing will save me._

"If I remember correctly I had promised to pay you back in the next life. You got what you deserved. During the same life time, you acted like a bitch in heat as soon as I was out of eye sight. Even though you didn't die by my hand, you died in pain and alone. You even died before I did, you got what you deserved!"

His cruelty and words pierced her heart and tore her soul to shreds. She hated that fact that he made her feel cheap and dirty. She refused to cry in front of the brute. "I hate you," she barely whispered. Her shoulders dropped and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. He didn't know yet. It had just been confirmed that morning. She had a miscarriage, their child was gone. She wanted to hate him even more, but she couldn't deep in her heart. But she could always pretend to hate him.

He dryly laughed, "Believe me the feeling is mutual."

Her eyes snapped to his. She brought her shoulders back up and her eyes glittered like ice. Her voice held that 'go to hell' tone. She looked at him "I was raped by Omni and then murdered once he found out he got me pregnant. Why would I deserve that pain? And in this life time, I bet your glad I lost the baby we created. I just found out this morning what was wrong."

She turned and didn't see the pain and regret in his eyes. She left him standing in their apartment.

But she turned again and promised "I will make sure I stay away from you in the next life. If you come near me, I promise you, you will die by my hand."

She left him standing in the middle of their apartment.

8888888 End Flash Back 8888888

More memories flashed and exploded into her mind as Kagome continued to remember. Some memories where worst.

She was running for her life or at least her right to survive. Technically her body was only half dead. But still, she had pushed her lover too far with a fight that had lasted for too many of their lifetimes. Things were said that she hadn't meant and Sesshomaru had taken her words as truth.

She remembered his laugh. He had sounded harsh and cold. It sent chills through her body and soul. He looked dead inside. His eyes reflected nothing but utter madness. Had she broken what was left of what little soul he had believed he had? Nothing would redeem her words and now she was hunted. She ran for fear that he would really kill her in his insane state.

He ran her down. Sesshomaru had played a cat and mouse game for hours that night. Catch and Release. He had gathered his hunters to him. He even brought his new mate with him so he could 'play' hunt. He wanted Kagome to suffer. He would run directly behind her so she could literally feel his breath on her neck. He would then fall behind just enough to always keep her in sight.

She acted like a frightened doe running from a hunter; but she looked calm and collected as she ran from him, but he knew her to well. He knew the best ways to make her hurt. He also knew she was scared, he could almost smell it.

She stopped at a lumber yard, she couldn't run anymore. She hadn't feed in two whole nights. Her body was weak and her constant running from her former lover decreased her chances of survival. She stood behind a tall rack that held stacks of lumber pressed tightly together. She could hear the chain link fence rattle. She knew he was there with one foot on the building roof and the other on the top of the fence.

She decided she wouldn't cower, so she stepped out to meet her end by her ex-love's hands. She walked completely clear of the stacks of timber, and out into the middle of the yard.

He stood there with his thigh length black hair and trench coat flapping in the wind. Seconds later a skimpily clad hussy with flaming red hair planted her self by Sesshomaru's side. Kagome watched as the woman put her hand to his chest as he grabbed her for a kiss. Sesshomaru had tipped the woman's head back just enough to he could keep eye contact with Kagome to watch her reaction as he kissed a different woman.

She watched as the woman's hair fell from one shoulder bearing Sesshomaru's mate mark. Kagome felt numb and betrayed more than in any other lifetime they had shared together. She had hoped to end the fighting in this lifetime, but it was not meant to be. Even in this world she was forced to stay in the dark of night, and never to see the sunshine of warmth and happiness. Sesshomaru had turned her into a half-vampire so she could be by his side and when the time was right he would mark her as his own and turn her completely.

Kagome was unaware of falling to her knees. She blinked slowly and suddenly rebar surrounded her sticking at almost 50 decree angles. She didn't feel any pain until she looked down at the middle of her chest were a long rebar protruded. She tried to grab it, but she was weak. The short end she out see sticking out but the longer end was stuck in the ground and was holding her up. Her blood was pouring out of her. He had thrown them while she was in shock at his betrayal.

And that's when she heard his evil laughter. She looked up at him to see the woman still clinging to her ex-lover.

Kagome weakly reached out to him. Her hand stretched out and fell as she died. The last thing she heard was his laughter, which haunted her into her next life as well as his last words of making her suffer even in the next life.

His last words to her that he would get his revenge, from a former life, became a promise he ended up keeping.

888888888888888888888

The madness that had invaded his mind vanished. Sesshomaru pushed his red haired mate away, and fell to his knees. He had finally come back to himself, but it was too late. He had killed the one woman who would stay with him through each dimension and lifetime . . . the one woman who was eventually always denied to him in the end.

He expected it to happen. He let it happen. He felt his neck snap and darkness was immediate.

888888888888888888888

The red haired woman watched as her formal-mate died as she snapped his neck. The hussy called for the clan hunters. She watched as they perched on the fence not even a foot from the roof. They kneeled to their new leader.

One fearful hunter looked up "What now Omni? What is your bidding?"

A feminine chuckle turned into a very male chuckle. The hunters looked on in wonder as the woman's appearance changed drastically into a male with long black kinky hair. Pale skin shined in the moon light as well as his red eyes.

"Awww the power of spells!"

He cackled evilly and chills ran through each of the hunters.

The End


End file.
